


Aftermath

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl being Rick’s little fuck toy, Screwing his boy into the mattress, then afterward leaving cute little kisses all down his neck and spine, and cuddles after the sex? -request





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 19

"Fuck, dad!" Carls back arched off of the bed and his nails sunk deep into Ricks skin. Carl was beneath Rick as he fucked him, Ricks hips snapping rapidly at an uneven pace. Normally they had more time to do this, but Michonne had left to do a quick walk through of the town and make sure everything was safe. It had been weeks since they were alone and this wasn't about feeling good, it was about getting it out. "God, shit, I'm close!" Carls hair stuck against his swear slick forehead.

Rick fucked into Carl as hard as his could, his hips stuttering as a warm knot of heat swelled in his belly. "I know," Rick panted. He ran his fingers through Carls hair and kissed his forehead. "Come for me, baby, c'mon, let go..." These were the moments where they could let their guard down. Tangled in limbs and love. Rick missed having a house for just them, but more people were joining them which meant they had to deal with unwanted roommates. And a lot less sex. "Come on, baby. Let go." 

Carl shook beneath Rick has his orgasm rippled through him. He whimpered and moaned, trying to keep quiet but failing miserably. He kept his face buried in Ricks neck, his hips still lifting so he could have all of Rick inside of him. Come began to dry against his stomach but Carl continued to work himself up and down Ricks dick, meeting each of his thrusts. "Want you to come, dad." He licked his swollen, kissed out lips and kissed Ricks jaw. "Wanna feel you come in me." 

Ricks hips stuttered again, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of Carls head. "Fuck..." He moaned, sinking his teeth into his lower lip in an attempt to bite back his moans. "Carl..." Rick whimpered, grinding his hips into him. He kissed Carl as he came, the kiss was hard enough to bruise their lips all over again, but they didn't mine. He stayed buried inside Carl even after he came, hovering over hia son. This was the best part. The beauty of the aftermath. 

Carl took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Rick. His arms were still wrapped around his father when he leaned up and kissed him gently. "I miss this. Miss being able to do this whenever we wanted." He traced hearts on Ricks skin. "Took it for granted." Carl whimpered when Rick pulled away and rolled onto his side. "Miss sharing beds, too. Pretending we aren't in love is annoying."

"It is, but its safer. Just because theres no law doesn't make whats going on any less weird for other people." Only they could understand what they felt. They made it work. Carl was nineteen and he was man enough to make his own choices. Rick lectured him on consent once a week. They just had to be extra careful, which wasn't a bad thing. Just inconvenient. Rick kissed Carls cheek before rubbing his knuckles against the smooth skin. "I love you."

"I love you." Carl whispered, smiling at Rick. "And its worth it. I just wish we got more alone time..." He rolled away so his back was to Rick. For a moment Rick thought Carl was angry, but he knew that wasn't true when Carl reached back and took his hand. He wrapped Ricks arm around his waist and leaned back against his fathers chest. "Its not fair you two share rooms."

"I know." It was hard on Carl. Rick was the one he could always trust but now he was lying to everyone else. Rick and Michonne had been a thing for a while, but they rarely kissed and mostly stuck to hugging. But it was still hard. "But you know you're the only one I love. Shes just my partner, we know how to run things, how to make this stuff work."

"Thats what sucks. I can't hate her." Carl sighed. He brought Ricks knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. They were torn up and scarred, but Carl still kissed them to make his father feel better. Rick always kissed his wounds. It was time for Carl to do the same for his dad. "Shes awesome and funny and tough. Shes a real badass." 

"Yeah," Rick sat up and peeked out the window, sighing. It was going to be days before they would be able to be close again. Carl was too old to need his dad. He was too old for cuddles and goodnight kisses. The only lie that could work was that they weren't related, but everyone already knew they were. "She's gonna be back soon. We need to get dressed and air out the room." 

Carl nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Rick and getting out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and rewrapped his eye, picking up any scraps of bandages that were left. He walked towards Rick, wrapping his arms around his fathers waist. He stood up on his toes and kissed the back of his neck, smiling. "I love you, dad."

Rick smiled even though he could see Michonne walking towards them. She wasn't inside yet. He could indulge just a little longer. He turned around and kissed Carls forehead before kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Carl."


End file.
